Love is the More Difficult Concept
by hen82897
Summary: Kaoru is alone for once. Hikaru has a girlfriend. As Haruhi begins acting very strange. He finds him self at all odds trying to figure it out. Will he figure her out? Or will the struggle be to much for him to bear.
1. Chapter 1 An Accident

CHAPTER 1 AN ACCIDENT

"ok they're is no more space in this cabinet for all the coffee u had me buy senpai." said Haruhi to Tamkai.

"Here let daddy take care of it those bags are to heavy for you"

"That's fine senpai I got it." said Haruhi rudely.

"Hmm whats got u in such a mood haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"dad got fired from being drunk so often"

why did he do that? asked hunny.

"Because he did" said Haruhi before returning to gathering all the host clubs dishes.

"Haru-chan isn't in a very good mood," said honey sadly

"Yes so don't you guys mess with her emotions to much today ok Kaoru and...where's Hikaru?" asked Tamaki.

"With Suka," answered Kaoru.

"Then why aren't u with him u are a packaged deal to all our guests," said Kyoya.

"She's not a guest she's his girlfriend"

"WHAT he has a girlfriend and didn't bother to tell any of us?" screamed Tamaki.

"Well yeah we knew u guys would flip out," replied Kaoru.

"I'm happy for Hika-chan its good for him," said Hunny.

"So Kaoru," said Kyoya. "Make sure he's here tomorrow though."

"Ok replied Kaoru as he walks away with Kyoya.

"I want cake," shouted Hunny as he drags Mori to the snacks.

Leaving Tamaki alone to think

"How could he find someone before me I'm the king hmm well she must have no taste at all."

"Just because she doesn't like you senpai doesn't mean she has no taste," said Haruhi. "Let Hikaru have her you don't want her anyway"

"I guess your possibly right Haruhi"

"Thank you Tamaki-senpai," smirked Haruhi because she loves being right.

As her gaze lifts she sees Kaoru standing all alone as she feels something for him she never felt before.

"Haruhi," says one of the guests.

"Yes," says Haruhi as she turns and falls off of the piano stage.

"Ouch! screams Haruhi as she falls on her left arm.

Kaoru seems to be at her aid with Tamaki in an instant.

"It's probably broken," said Tamaki.

"Here I'll take u to the hospital," said Kaoru.

"Its fine you guys I don't want to be a bother."

"You're hurt its no bother," said Kaoru as he lifts Haruhi up and carries her to the car waiting for them outside.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hospital

CHAPTER 2- THE HOSPITAL

"So what's wrong with it?" asked Haruhi.

"Its definetly broken alright," said the doctor.

"Crap how am i going to do anything without both of my arms?"

"at least your ok haruhi," said Kaoru.

"You didn't have to stay Kaoru."

"Well someone had to and Idon't mind host club is lame without Hikaru it's like I don't really have anyone wiyh him spending all his time with Suka."

"Thats not true you have all of us in the host club," smiled Haruhi.

" Yeah but it's not the same even with Hikaru I have no one. You know ive never had a girlfriend? Just my guests at the host club."

"I guess I understand what you mean Kaoru don't worry though you'll find someone someday."

"Ok roll up your sleeve please Ms." said the doctor.

"Umm ok." replied Haruhi as she became very nervous.

"Haruhi" exclaimed Kaoru. "What is this all over your arm are these cuts?"

" Yeah," said Haruhi as she began to cry.

"Why have u done this to yourself?" asked a very confused Kaoru.

"Just go Kaoru," sobbed Haruhi.

"But..."

"GO!" cried Haruhi.

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT BUT ONE REVIEW =CHAPTER 3!


	3. Chapter 3 A Worried Kaoru

CHAPTER 3- A WORRIED KAURO

Next day all day at school Haruhi made sure to avoid the twins because she didn't know if Kaoru told Hikaru anything. At the end of the day at host club Haruhi kept a distance.

He couldn't bare it but he couldn't talk to her here what might happen so he took her keys instead. "She'll have to talk to me to get them back."

"Thank you for coming today ladies see you tomorrow," said Kyoya.

"Bye," said Haruhi as she quickly left.

"Oh well that's inconvenient I needed to talk to her , said Kyoya.

"Yeah me too," said Tamaki.

"So Suka," said Hikaru. "Coming back to my place today?"

"Duh," said Suka as Kaoru rolls his eyes in jealousy.

Back at the estate Kaoru here's the door bell ring and makes sure he's the one to answer it.

"Hello," said Kaoru. "Oh Haruhi why are here?"

"Did you take my keys?"

"Oh you caught me here follow me I'll get them."

"As he leads her to a room he forgets. About the cuts all he can think of is how beautiful she looks right now.  
>"Here's your keys Haruhi now come say hi to Suka and Hikaru. I'll never here the end of it if u don't."<p>

" Fine but I have to get home and make dinner."

"Oh that's it we got it covered so you don't have to go home for a while then," smiker Kaoru.

"Oh joy," said Haruhi.

"Hi Haruhi meet Suka," exclaimed Hikaru.

"Hi so you're the Haruhi I've heard so much about hmm so you're a girl right?"

"What they told you about that," screamed Haruhi.

"Yeah I saw you at the host club I was suprised when they told me but I understand your reasoning," said Suka.

"Oh ok," said Haruhi.

"So want to play some games ladies?" asked the twins.

" I have to go," said Haruhi.

"You can't," said Kaoru. "I won't let you."

"I have to go," cried Haruhi as she got out of his grip and ran out of the estate.

"What's up with her lately? worried Kaoru.

KEEPING IT SHORT AND CLIFY BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I ROLL I HAVE MOST OF THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE IT WILL EXPLIAN A LOT SO GUESS WHAT 2 REVIEWS = CHAPTER 4!

With Much Love,

Hen82897


	4. Chapter 4 Tell Me

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I WAS HOPING FOR MORE REVIEWS

CHAPTER 4 TELL ME

Next day at school Kaoru remembered the cuts on Haruhi's arm he spent all day watching Haruhi. everyone helping her with her stuff because she only has one working arm

At host club Hikaru asked, "why did u run out in such a hurry haruhi?"

No reason," she replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Kaoru knowing she wasn't telling him the truth.

"Its nothing," said Haruhi right before she ran out of the room crying.

"Haruhi," yelled kauro as he ran out if the room after her.

"What," said Haruhi out in the empty hallway wiping her face as Kaoru catches her arm.

"Haruhi you have to tell me what's wrong."

" no I don't," said Haruhi as she pulled away from his grip and stepped back they just stood there then she began to cry.

As he reached over to comfort her her arms flew around him face buried in his jacket crying hard the mild hit from her cast in that didn't feel to great

through tears he heard her say 11. "11 Years today my mom died 11 years ago today."

"I'm so sorry said Kaoru as he slid to the floor with Haruhi nestled on his chest but why the cuts?"

"I was sad I'm sad that's why."

"I understand that but you shouldn't hurt yourself Haruhi."

"it's fine I only did it that one time I promise."

"Ok do u think u can go back in there or do u want to go back home I can come up with an excuse," asked Kaoru.

"No its fine," as she wiped her face.

"Here's a handkerchief now let's go back in there."

"thanks Kaoru i appreciate it," said Haruhi

" It is no problem," replied Kaoru as they reentered the club room

" hey do u want to sit with us Haruhi?" asked the twins in unison

" sure," smiled Haruhi as she sat right next to Kaoru across the table from Suka and Hikaru

As they began talking she fells increasingly tired as people normaly do after crying she hears girls squealing "Haruhi is so cute when he's sleeping!"

The chapter is short but hey now you know review please!


	5. Chapter 5 More Then a Dare

Waking up to Kaoru gently shaking her shoulder. "Haruhi club is over you need to wake up."

"Hm?" she asked sitting up.

"It's time to go home," he replied fixing her messy hair.

Finally waking up she got up "Oh ok so well it's Friday so see you Monday?"

"Well…Haruhi I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over for a while," Kaoru shyly asked.

"Will Hikaru and Suka be there?"

"Naturally," he smiled.

"Well then I guess there's no harm in it." She smiled back.

Getting in the car and arriving at the Hitachiin residence wasn't the same as it used to be. There used to be laughing and talking now most of the conversation is Hikaru and Suka acting all cutesy as Haruhi and Kaoru just wanted to puke because of it.

Arriving at the estate the wandered into a game room with couches and games.

"I have an idea," rang Suka's extremely annoying voice.

"What is that sweetie?" asked Hikaru.

"Let's play a game."

"What game?" asked Haruhi and Kaoru very monotone.

"Truth or dare…." She replied with a smirk.

Remembering her secret "You know you're the only girl right?" asked Haruhi trying to not show she's lying.

"Cut the crap Haruhi." Suka almost yelled. "I already know the truth."

Figuring she better not ask more Haruhi and Kaoru sat down in silence.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Hikaru.

"I think you should sweetie," grinned Suka like a dork.

"Well then Kaoru truth or dare?"

Replying "Dare I'm not a wimp."

With an evil grin "Fine then I dare you to kiss Haruhi just a quick peck on the lips no big deal."

"Gotcha" he replied leaning in and kissing her.

But when he noticed she was kissing him back he didn't want this to be just a peck so no he kept kissing her as she put her hand on his cheek and he put his hand on the back of her neck they completely forgot about Suka and Hikaru.

"You guys the dares over you got it Kaoru," Suka and Hikaru kept repeating starting to wonder why they seemed so into this.

Finally breaking away from the ever so passionate first kiss of who knows what Kaoru whispered "Mean me in the main hall in 5 minutes I have to talk to you privately," then walking out of the room.

"Well how was that?" asked Suka nudging Haruhi's knee.

Face still blushing Haruhi managed to say "Perfect," then walking out to the main hall.

"Haruhi…." Said Kaoru very nervous.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Umm how's your arm?" he stammered not wanting to confess anymore.

"I know you're hiding something."

"Haruhi…I think…I love you." He said looking into her eyes as her jaw dropped.


	6. Chapter 6 I Can Wait Forever

Her jaw dropped with no response.

"Please say something Haruhi," Kaoru almost begged.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Do you love me Haruhi? That's all you need to say," said Kaoru scared.

"I don't know if I do… I'm sorry I can't answer you not yet," she said turning around to leave.

Grabbing her arm "Will you tell me when you know?"

Turning round and looking at him "Of course." She said with a smile.

"Then how about we start some where simple."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've never asked before so don't laugh but will you please be my girlfriend?" he nervously asked with a smile.

Leaning up on her tip toes she kissed his cheek lightly and said "Yes"

"Thank you," he whispered holding her close to him.

Setting her head on his chest cozy in his embrace she closed her eyes and just let every worry melt away.

"So Haruhi?" Kaoru finally said "Do you want to go back in there?"

"Oh yeah we probably should." She replied with a giggle.

Releasing her and taking her hand they wandered back sitting down on the couch opposite from Suka and Hikaru who were all over each other.

"Ahem." Said Kaoru trying to make it sound like he's clearing his throat.

"Oh sorry," said Hikaru blushing as he broke away.

"TRUTH OR DARE?" yelled Suka at Haruhi.

"Dare," she replied scared.

"YOU KAORU CLOSET OVER THERE SEVEN MINUTES STARTING NOW GO" she yelled right before kissing Hikaru again.

Awkwardly looking at each other Haruhi muttered "Why not" taking his hand and leading them into the large closet.

They both blushed a red standing there facing each other in the closet.

"Ummmmm," Kaoru placed his arms around her waist pulling her against himself.

"Good," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

As he leaned in slowly she became more and more nervous until at last their lips met. Passionately she kissed him back. As the kiss went on and both became more comfortable Kaoru took the chance. Deepening the kiss and making out with Haruhi she tangled her fingers through his hair in approval.

Breaking away Kaoru said "Haruhi I just want you to know this now… I love you and ill wait a lifetime if that's what it takes for you to love me back I promise that."


	7. Chapter 7 They Hate Her

Sorry about the big typo of saying Hikaru when I meant Kaoru just to clarify Kaoru is with Haruhi and Hikaru is with Suka

Eye's filling with tears she released him with a whisper of "I have to go" running out of the closet and out of the house.

Left alone speechless Kaoru shut the door and sank to the floor "what did I do wrong?"

Hearing exchanged goodbyes he heard the front door shut.

Knocking on the door Hikaru said "Kaoru please come out of there and talk to me."

Opening the door a little "I refuse to move."

Opening the door the rest of the way Hikaru sat down by his twin.

"What happened?"

"Well at first we were kissing and that was good and then we were making out and that was great but then I said that I loved her and I'd wait forever for her to love me back….then she ran I thought she'd like hearing that."

"Well maybe you scared her maybe that was too much so soon?"

"I guess you could be right," said Koaru glumly getting up and wandering over to a couch.

Following his brother "Kaoru maybe you should wait till Monday then at club pull her aside when she isn't busy and talk to her."

"No"

"Why refuse?"

"Because Hikaru you don't know anything about love and relationships."

"YES I DO HELLO SUKA?"

"I hate Suka we all do" said Kaoru before storming out of the house.

Sinking to the floor wondering if what Kaoru said was true. "Do they really hate her?"

He thought deeply about what kind of person Suka was

Name: suka

Age: 15 a first year

Looks: Shoulder length black hair and big blue eyes

Personality: Controling and over protective, giggly, and typically happy

History: Ever person she's been close with warns that it's impossible to get out of her grip and she has a stalker tendancy and is into rich guys only

"Those are lies they can believe what they want my Suka is an angel"

The phone rang

"Hello?" answered Hikaru.

"Hi sweetie is Kaoru ok and I can come back yet?"

"Yeah he's fine but…"

Cutting him off "Good I'm at the front door"

The Hikaru thought ok maybe she is just a little crazy.

Opening the door she immediately hugged him "yay I missed you" even though it was only like ten minutes.

"Yeah I gu…" being cut off by her kissing him.

Breaking away she told him "Close your eyes and follow me."

Doing what she said she lead him upstairs and into a room.

"Where are we?" asked Hikaru hearing a door shut and lock.

Sitting down he felt something soft beneath him opening his eyes he reliesed he was sitting on his bed.

Next he knew Suka was kissing him pulling him on top of her.

What happened next may haunt him forever.

Honestly I think u all know what happens now the hell im not writing a sex scene im not that disturbed


	8. Chapter 8 It's not a Lie

After Hikaru fell asleep Suka quickly got re-dressed and started walking home.

"That Hitachiin idiot isn't going anywhere she thought out loud."

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi who heard her.

"What are you doing here?"

'Well I was going to go talk to Kaoru now what do you mean by that Hitachiin idiot isn't going anywhere?" yelled Haruhi getting in her face.

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING."

Just then she sprinted off as Haruhi knocked on the Hitachiin's estate door Hikaru answered only in a robe.

"Decided to strip since I left?"

"Ummm I need your help come in"

Wandering in and sitting down on the couch. "What happened Hikaru?"

"Well after Kaoru left Suka came back and well to make a long story short I went all the way with her."

"WHAT?"

"I really don't even know why I see what you guys have been thinking she's insane but now I don't think I could leave her so easily"

"I get what you mean but whoa I can't believe she'd do that."

"Did you see her? Because she left already."

"Yeah and I heard her say "That Hitachiin idiot isn't going anywhere" I don't know what she means though"

"OK HARUHI THAT'S IT" yelled Hikaru "I KNOW YOU HATE HER AND YES SHE'S A LITTLE ODD BUT THAT'S JUST A LIE!"

"No it's the truth I'm not lying"

"GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE AND BY THE WAY LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE IF ALL YOU'LL DO IS BREAK HIS HEART."

Instantly running out in tears. "I'm not lying."

Still running barely being able to see because of such tear filled eyes.

She ran all the way home bursting through the door instantly hugging her father balling her eyes out.

"Its ok sweetie I'm so sorry but I have to go but turn around your friend Kaoru is here I bet he'll listen" Kissing her forehead. "We can talk later bye" He said closing the door behind him.

Grabbing her and pulling her into his arms wiping her tears away "Don't cry Haruhi tell me what's wrong who hurt you?"

"It was Hikaru." She said finally not crying.

"What did he do?" Eyes getting big with confusion.

"He yelled at me and told me never to speak to him or you ever again because all I do is hurt you and lie."

"You lied?"

"No I promise I didn't but Hikaru didn't believe me."

Hugging her tightly. "I'll talk to him no one hurts my girlfriend like that."

"But Kaoru I hurt you I won't give you an answer."

Tilting her chin up and lightly kissing her. "I don't need an answer this right here is good enough till you know what it is you feel."

"I'm scared," she said setting her head on his chest.

"Scared of what?" he replied confused.

"Of being hurt."

Tilting her chin up he kissed her romantically think of the words he'll have to say next.


	9. Chapter 9 This Stops Here

Breaking away Kaoru whispered "Now tell me what is that scares you?"

"I…I...I" Haruhi stuttered. "I'm scared of being hurt."

"You think I'd do that Haruhi?"

"No I don't think you would but again I don't know that it won't happen."

"Well you never know till you take a chance but I promise this I'd never try to hurt you" he said as she smiled a little "I brought you something," handing her an envelope.

Opening it she saw two tickets to a masquerade ball her jaw dropped

"I want you to come with me Haruhi" he smiled. "Will you?"

"Of course but I have nothing to wear." But just as she said that he walked to the door where behind it he grabbed a box.

"Open this" Smiled Kaoru.

Opening inside lied a beautiful gown and a shimmering glittery silver mask that only went over her eyes.

"These are beautiful" she said in awe.

"Just like you." He kissed her cheek and walk to the door. "I will pick you up at 7" Then leaving.

Grinning from ear to ear Haruhi hugged the dress.

Putting it on looking in the mirror and placing the mask on she heard a knock at the door.

Opening the door it wasn't Kaoru just a driver. "This way m'lady," he greeted guiding her to the car where again Kaoru wasn't there.

Getting there she looked around but with all the people there she couldn't tell which one was Kaoru.

She waited an hour and still nothing.

Just as she was going to leave someone came running in. She recognized the red hair.

It was Kaoru.

"I'm so sorry I'm so late," hugging her tight. "Hikaru was refusing to let me out of the house so I had to figure a way out."

"It's ok you're here now," smiled Haruhi kissing him quickly.

"And just in time too," he said hearing a slow song start. "May I have this dance?" extending a hand.

"Of course," Smiled Haruhi taking it.

Bringing her over to the dance floor he placed one hand on her waist and the other in her hand raising it to her eye level the waltz began.

Maintaining eye contact every second he noticed her eyes fill with wonder.

Then she stopped dancing.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hikaru rather confused.

"I'm going to stop hurting you right now and take a chance." Replied Haruhi looking into his eyes.

"What do yo-"he was cut off by her kissing him passionately.

Breaking away she said just loud enough for him to hear "I love you Kaoru."

Smiling he replied "I love you to."

He kissed her again placing a hand on the back of her neck and her putting a hand on his cheek they forgot about everyone else around them because nothing else mattered to them.

_True love at its best? _Thought Haruhi.


	10. Chapter 10 Why do you Have Your Uniform?

Breaking away "I mean that Kaoru." Haruhi smiled.

"Really?" Excitement filling Kaoru's eyes.

"Yes I have nothing to be scared of with you."

Hugging her tenderly "Thank you," Whispered Kaoru.

They danced the night away losing track of time.

"Whoa." said Kaoru looking at his watch. "It's 2 am"

"2AM? Oh crap Dad is going to have a fit." Haruhi started to freak out.

"Calm down." He calmly said taking her hands into his own. "I'll take you home."

"Thank you." Sighed Haruhi.

Calling a driver they were on their way to the Fujioka residence.

"Well I'll see you Monday well I actually guess tomorrow." Stuttered Kaoru.

"See you then," she returned.

Leaning in and gently kissing her goodbye.

"I love you Kaoru."

"I love you too Haruhi."

Heading to the door as they drove out she let out a girly squeal.

Stepping inside her joyous trance was broken by Ranka.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE TIME? IT'S 2AM!" he screamed.

"H…have you been drinking?" Haruhi said backing away.

"So what you think you can do whatever you want?" he yelled stepping closer.

"No I just forgot."

Just then the unthinkable happened and he slapped her.

"Forgetting isn't allowed," he growled as she tried not to scream in pain.

"Dad you're drunk go to bed." She whimpered putting her hand on her cheek walking to her room closing the door.

"NO YOU GET OUT."

"Wh..at do you mean," Haruhi stammered.

"I mean you are no longer allowed here."

Quickly grabbing her school uniform and cell phone she ran out still in a ball gown.

Running down the road she had no clue where she was going to go or who to run to.

She felt so lost and alone.

Pulling out her phone she texted Kaoru

Haruhi- Hey dad has some people over can I come stay with you?

Kaoru- Of course see you soon?

Haruhi- Thanks see you in 10

Kaoru- See you then

Putting her phone away she relised "he's going to wonder why I have my uniform"

With quick thinking she tore the sleeve "I'll just say I thought maybe his mom could mend it."

Arriving at the Hitachiin estate

Hikaru answered the door.

"What do you want?" he glared.

"I'm here for Kaoru just leave me alone Hikaru." Looking away.

Shoving him out of the way Kaoru hugged Haruhi. "Hikaru leave her alone."

"Whatever," he mumbled storming out of the house.

"Haruhi!" gasped Kaoru. "Your cheek is so red… did someone hit you?"

"Oh ummmm," trying to think. "It'd probably just the lighting.

"Ok" Kaoru remained suspicious but he decided to let it go.

Bringing her inside.

"Why do you have your uniform?"

"OH the sleeve tore I thought maybe your mom could mend it?"

"Of course" he took it and set it on her desk with a note.

"Thank you," Haruhi said through a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yes"

"Here I'll show you to the guest room." Taking her hand.

"Can I stay with you?"

"Ummm," he got the wrong idea. "Are you sure?"

Instantly knowing what he meant "No I don't mean that."

"What do you mean then?" Kaoru didn't understand.

"I just want to fall asleep in your arms."

"As you wish," he kissed her forehead. "Just let me get you something to sleep in."

Wandering up to his room he entered wearing sweatpants and no shirt holding clothes.

"I got you a pair of my gym shorts and a t-shirt."

"Perfect," she smiled taking them "Thank you" exiting to the bathroom to change.

Reentering changer "Better?" asked Kaoru.

"Much."

Laying down facing him he pulled her into him arms holding her close.

Setting her head on his bare chest.

"I love you Kaoru," she said just before drifting off to sleep.

Kissing her hair "I love you too Haruhi."

He then drifted off to sleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11 The Problem

Waking up around noon he careful got up and put a toothbrush, hair brush, and clean set of clothes (plus side to having a fashion designer as a mother) in the bathroom for Haruhi when she wakes up.  
>After he got dressed shortly after Haruhi wandered down all dressed and pretty.<p>

"Good morning" smiled Haruhi kissing Kaoru's cheek.

"Good morning," he blushed.

Wandering in Hikaru had an angry look on his face.

"Don't say a word." Threatened Kaoru at Hikaru.

"Why is she here?" Hikaru growled.

"Because I want her to be."

"You can go" offered Haruhi to Hikaru.

Without a thought he slapped her.

"I don't like your tone." Hikaru mumbled.

"HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT NOW!" screamed Kaoru shoving Hikaru.

Quickly responding to the threats Hikaru ran out.

"He hit me," Haruhi started to cry in disbelief.

Taking her into his arm hugging her tight "I'm so sorry for his behavior Haruhi."

She just cried into his chest.

/TO HIKARU/

_Hikaru- Are you busy_ He texted Suka

_Suka- Nope_

_Hikaru- Meet me at the park?_

_Suka- Sure see you there in 5_

Arriving there he sat on a bench and waited for her to show up.

"Hey sweetie," Suka greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey I need your advice."

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"Haruhi is being a problem."

"What did she do?"

He then went on to tell her all the "lies" Haruhi told him.

"Don't worry," she smiled with an idea. "I'll take care of the problem."

She quickly got up and walked away.

Hikaru just sat there puzzled.


	12. Chapter 12 (author's apology)

_Hey guys sorry I've been gone for soooooo long I'm soooo bad at remembering thing so if you can forgive me I'll try to update AND post new stories on the weekends (only time I have internet) okay__  
>LOT OF LOVE 3 3<em>

Eating breakfast with Haruhi "What time do you need to be home?" Kaoru asked.

"Ummmm anytime," Stammered Haruhi.

"I'll drive you when you want to go."

Quickly thinking of an excuse "I have to stop by the market so I'll walk."

"Ok" replied Kaoru suspicious.

After breakfast Haruhi faked a nice call from Ranka

"I have to go" said Haruhi.

"Ok I'll walk you out."

Handing her, her uniform. "It's good as new," he smiled.

"Thank you," smiled Haruhi.

"I love you," he replied.

"I love you too," kissing him goodbye.

Wandering out she thought to go to the café to think of her next move over a cup of tea that always calmed her.

Walking in and drinking her tea she couldn't help but notice this guy stare at her so intensely she recognized his features…..but not him as a whole.

/NEXT DAY/

"Good afternoon ladies." Smiled Tamaki opening the club.

Running through the crowd and straight to Kyoya.

Out of breath "Have you seen Haruhi she wasn't in any of her classes." Kaoru coughed out.

"No."

Wandering in Hikaru slumped "Suka is sick"

As Hikaru went off to pout Kaoru continued to call Haruhi's phone no answer any time.

He started to think she was mad at him.

"What's wrong brother?" asked Hikaru playing nice for the guests.

"Get away from me," growled Kaoru through clenched teeth.

Deciding the guests didn't matter Hikaru looked him square in the eye and said "Make me"

Instantly Kaoru returned that and punched him in the jaw.

Stepping between instantaneously "No" bluntly said Mori.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TO TRYING TO PULL?" half yelled Kyoya. "FIGHT ON YOUR OWN TIME NOT CLUB TIME"

Just then Hikaru's phone rang he looked hoping it was Haruhi but it was a hospital number.

"Hello?" –Kaoru

"Yes is this Kaoru Hitachiin?"- Unknown

"Yes who is this?" –Kaoru

"This is Dr. Osaka we have a patient in by the name of Haruhi Fujioka." – Dr. Osaka

"I'll be there soon" – Kaoru *hangs up*

Jaw dropping.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Haruhi is in the hospital." Replied Kaoru wandering out and getting in his car.

Hikaru's jaw dropped. "What the hell did Suka do?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh my gosh don't judge me I'm freshly writing this next chapter after not looking at it for months I'm pretty nervous but here it goes…_

CHAPTER 12

In a distracted rush Kaoru take a run for it to the hospital no thought in such an act.

Sprinting only a few blocks stopping to catch his breath a car pulls up behind him.

"Kaoru you'll take forever getting there that way," rang the voice of Hikaru.

Without a word he got in the car worry upon his face.

Driving away there wasn't a word spoken till they were pulling up to they were pulling up to the hospital.  
>Without eye contact. "Thank you Hikaru."<br>But in response before driving away "I'm sorry brother but I may be the last person you should be thanking."

Pondering what he may have meant Kaoru ran into the hospital. "Do you know what room Haruhi Fujioka is?!" He frantically asked the woman at the desk.  
>"Room 205," she said not lifting her glance from the computer screen.<p>

Walking as fast as he could without running he made his way to the hospital room where the doctor was just leaving. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"I presume she was attacked we sent some other DNA evidence we found on her to the lab she bruised badly cracked rip and was stabbed twice but she'll be alright as long as she's under observation." Replied the Dr. Osaka. 

"Wait what kind of DNA like from where? Fluids? Hair? Did someone rape her?"

"I'm sorry sir," sighed the doctor, "It's not my place to give any more information you may go in and sit with her she should be waking up any time now."

Walking into the room Kaoru couldn't bare the sight of his darling so tattered up. Sitting down on the edge of the bed. Sitting down he began to hear something Haruhi was humming a little lullaby. Brushing her hair off her face. "Darling are you up?"

"When did I get here?" She said ever so quietly.

"I wouldn't know but if I did I would tell you. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

Pressing a button on the bed to sit the bed up more Haruhi replied, "I'll try." Thinking hard about it. "I was at the café and I felt like this guy was just watching me. I shook it off and left walking down the alley behind the café he showed up and started walking my way. Not believing in any harm I kept walking assuming maybe he was going the other way. But he wasn't he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. Putting his hand over my mouth he told me he'd kill me if I made a sound. So I didn't. He proceeded to punch me or kick me I had my eyes shut tight." Pausing she looked down at her hands and away from Kaoru. "I tried not to but with the force I couldn't help but whimper and when he heard he said that he told me to be quiet and now I'll pay. From all the pain from the hits to my stomach and head I couldn't tell much. I remember then feeling cold like my clothes were being removed. So I tried to cough out help. But upon that he got mad. Then last I remember was a sharp pain in my leg then black."

As the silence grew Haruhi's eyes began to fill with tears. "Do you know any different?" 

"I wish I did dear… the doctor told me you were badly bruised and you were stabbed twice. They found DNA of your attacker on you but he couldn't tell me what do you think he raped you?"

"I don't just think I know. In the ambulance they covered me with a blanket because my clothes had been ripped off…why else would have they been," Haruhi coughed out through sobs.

Kissing her lightly in fear of hurting her injuries. "We'll find this guy and he will pay for what he's done."

"But Kaoru we have hardly.."

Cutting her off. "We'll find him. This is my promise to you."

_Leave reviews please_


	14. Chapter 14 A Possible Answer

_The last chapter scares me _

"Thank you," whispered Haruhi drifting off to sleep.

"Is she okay?" said a voice at the door.

"Yeah she's- Hikaru what are you doing here?" Replied Kaoru in shock.

"You were upset and part of me feels I could be responsible for this."

"How so brother?"

"I met Suka in the park and I said Haruhi was being a problem then she said she'd take care of it and left. She doesn't like Haruhi I know that much for certain but I don't know why she would go so far."

"Haruhi tol me it was a man though." Assured Kaoru to make Hikaru feel better.

"True enough but she has a brother…with a violant background."

"Do you think he did this to Haruhi, Hikaru?"

"I have a feeling it's quiet possible brother," Tears filling Hikaru's eyes. "I never meant for this to go so far and it's not like I can leave Suka because of it I can't leave her.

"Why no?"

"She's pregnant." Sighed Hikaru.

"Brother…she hates Haruhi, was the reason me and you haven't talked in days…and remember what Haruhi heard her say she hears her say that you aren't going anywhere….do you think she made it up? Not to mention you had sex once what are the odds?"

"You have a point Kaoru but it wasn't only once , I guess I'll find out the truth some how."

"But first," said Kaoru taking out his phone. "I need to call Kyoya."

Dialing Kyoya he tells him what's going on and that they need him there right away.

-upon Kyoya's arrival to Haruhi's hospital room-

"What do you propose we do Kaoru?" Asked Kyoya.

"Well we find Suka's brother as I see it this was either a random attack or it was him and you have the best police force I've seen and this has to be done before she wakes up."

"I can't make any promises he'll be found..oh wait I can." chuckled kyoya making the official phone call.

"Hi guys," smiled Haruhi just waking up.

As Kaoru leaned down to kiss her forehead Kyoya gave him a nod that said the search for the attacker has begun.


	15. Chapter 15 Found

About a week later Haruhi was is being released from the hospital.

"So do you want me to bring you home?" asked Hikaru carefully helping Haruhi into the car.

"Ummm can I go to your house?" her voice still hiding the truth.

"Why don't you want to go home?"

"Never mind I'll just go home but drop me off at the market please." He lies are so easy to see through.

"No if I'm bringing you home I'm bringing you to your apartment not the market. Kaoru would kill me if I did other wise"

"You can't do that!" she almost screamed.

"AND WHY NOT." replied Hikaru beginning to be full of anger.

"Just drop it I don't want to talk about it…."

Respecting her wishes they returned to the Hitachiin residence in an awkward silence.

"So have you found him?" Asked Kaour rather frazzled.

"Yes! They did hours ago they should be bringing him here to the headquarters any minute now." Replied Kyoya like Kaoru hasn't heard a word he's said.

"I'm sorry I just need to know who did this."

Through the door came officers with Suka and a man in cuffs.

"These are the two we were sent for." said one of the officers.

"Thank you men." Smirked Kyoya.

"So Kaoru how is your sweet Haruhi?" said Suka with a smirk. "Heard she got in a real mess."

Pulling Kyoya to the side "Senpai I can't do this I can't stand looking at the man that did this and I don't even know for sure it was him."

"Kaoru you can." Kyoya replied.

"So what was my day disrupted for?" replied the man.

"With all do respect men if there will be questioning that must be done by us." Said the officer. "I'll need to ask you to leave and we'll call you back when it is necessary."

Kyoya and Kaoru left the room. Waiting in painful silence for answers to arise was unbearable. The door finally swung open.

"Well this is the guy you were looking for….that's a fact considering he wasn't ashamed to admit it in the silence since he isn't afraid of prison I wouldn't be either with his record. Evidentially she will be facing charges to since she practically had him as a hit man. In her condition she's claiming we'll need Hikaru Hitachiin."

As Kyoya called Hikaru Kaoru felt a rush of relief in the fact that he had answers and things were being done. He began to worry for his brother in the fact that Suka said to the officers she was pregnant…..what if she's not lying? He thought over and over and over.

"Why do I need to answer to the crazy psycho?" asked Hikaru walking in."

"Ah Hikaru we'll just need to run a few tests between you and Suka." Replied the officer.

"Fine…."

As they exit to the other room. "I think I'll be going." said Kyoya. "My work is done."

Now alone Kaoru waited. Wondering how his darling was adjusting to not being at the hospital anymore. As far as he knew though she wasn't at his house….he was at her's.


	16. Chapter 16 And the Jury Finds You

After week no months…..okay a year (everyone's lawyers were perhaps to good) in court the jury finally reached a verdict.

"Mr. Kaji (Suka's brother) please rise," commanded the judge. "One count of attempted murder in the first degree how do the jury find him?"

"Guilt your honor," replied the jury representing.

"One count of sexual assault how does the jury find him?"

"The jury finds him guilty."

"Aki Kaji you will be serving 10 years for each offense consecutively without parole due to past offenses you may be seated, Suka Kaji please rise" commanded the judge, "One count of conspiracy to commit murder how does the jury find her?"

"The jury finds her guilty," replied the representing of the jury.

"Suka Kaji for these offenses you will serving 10 years with the chance of parole and sole custody of Ayaka Hitachiin will be awarded for this day forth to her father Hikaru Hitachiin, Court is adjourned." as the judge left his stand.

While the Suka and he brother were taken Haruhi, Kyoya, Kauro and Hikaru proceeded to shake the hands of their lawyers.

"It only took month but I'm glad I have this sense of security finally," said Haruhi.

"Well now the all these adult matters are solved can we please get back to the host club where it can be about me?" Joked Tamaki.

"Yeah,' replied Hunny, 'I hate adulting."

"Yes,' laughed Kyoya, "Everything will finally be as it should."

"Safe for you to say, "joked Hikaru 'Baby girls don't come with instructions."

"We should go get Ayaka she probably misses her handsome uncle already," said Kaoru with a hair flip.

As the entire host club left the courtroom with pride to collect their dear Ayaka. Nothing made Hikaru happier than to know this was his chance to really do something in his life to help.

Now all in the car. "Haruhi," asked Kaoru, "Has your father contacted you since the night he told you to leave?"

"No he hasn't," she responded. "I drove by last week and noticed he wasn't there, he probably moved somewhere nicer."

"Oh sorry dear…I've been waiting a while to ask considering the court proceedings were stressing you out." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Arriving to the Hitachin residence Hikaru and Kaoru said in sync, "Haruhi take Ayaka and wait here."

"Okay," she said taking the beautiful baby girl she turned three month old today and looked every little bit like her Daddy (so her uncle too)

"Okay come on in you two," called the twins.

Inside hung a banner reading _WELCOME HOME HARUHI AND AYAKA_

Haruhi smiled as Ayaka laughed from all the excitement happening.

"Okay come to Daddy we need to get you something to eat," said Hikaru taking Ayaka.

"So Haruhi only a year to graduation (remember the court proceedings took a year) and only about a month left till summer break_._" Said Kaoru.

"Aha I still can't get over the fact Hikaru is a dad now."

"Oh I know it's weird but I like this uncle job…..and Tamaki sure loves to prance around with her.

"Kyoya says bringing her to the host club will definitely boost sales," smiled Haruhi.

"Now Ms. Fujioka how does it feel to have such an issue solved?" asked Kaoru.

"Wonderful." she replied wrapping herself in his arms "But I feel we have a bigger issue at hand."

"Whats that? Kaoru replied.

"Teaching Hikaru how to be a Dad"

"aha," laughed Kaoru," That's a work in progress."

"Always will be," she smiled.

He then pulled her in and kissed. A kiss that took to long to happen.

it meant victory

security

and always means love.


End file.
